Kanashimi
by OPENCHord
Summary: Keitaro has had enough of the girls abuse. Rated T. After more than a year Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Pain.**

Keitaro, first person. This was inspired by a dream I had one day in class. Keitaro has had enough.

**------------------------**

It seems as though today, was going to be an ordinary day, I was on my way to Naru's room with Mutsumi, and get our little study groud, or "The three fighting Ronins" as Mutsumi liked to call us. As I opened the door, there was Naru, the woman I had admired for so long, she was there, all wrapped up in her books, studieng like there was no tommorow. "You two are late, what took you guys so long huh?" She asked us while we took our places, and materials out. "I just got a little carried away while I was chatting with Mutsumi. Its all my fault, sorry." "Figures Keitaro, I didn't meanto blame Mutsumi, just you, I knew that you'd be the one who held her up you idiot." Her reply was as hurtfull as all of her insults in the past. I just sighed and got started. A few hours passed, and we all were, a bit tired from all the studying, especially Mutsumi who had already fallen asleep on the _kotatsu. _I figured I shoud let her sleep since she was the one who worked the hardest out of us. I turned back to the problem I was stuck on. It was challenging, but never the less, I tried the problem, it took me three or four tries but I got it. The next problem was even harder than before. I tried countless times, using different methods, but time and time again I still couldn't get the problem right. My only option was to ask for help. "Uhh. Naru, can you help me with this problem, please? I've tried it more than I could count already, yet I still couldn't get the answer." She gave no reply at all."Umm... Naru? Can you help me?" Still no answer. As they said third times the charm. "Naru.. Naru can you please help me?" I was hoping for an answer this time but still, nothing came from her mouth but a grunt. "Naru can you- "Do it yourself! You can't expect me to answer every hard question that comes your way! Your pathetic Keitaro! You could never finish the entry exam, unless I was next to you, and held your hand through the whole thing! You are the most incompitent, idiot I have ever seen!" Usually, I wouldn't mind a comment like that, normaly, but this wasn't the first time someone has done that to me, even before I came here.

**Flash back **- third person-

Keitaro had come home with his report card, he thought his parents wouldn't have minded if he hd one bad grade. He felt very proud of himself. He went to show his parents.The look on their faces were far from proud."Keitaro we expected more from you! I thought that you would do better!" said his mom "I'll do better next time!" "Keitaro, this is the last time your going to get this okay? If you don't we're going to give you to the monks! They could dicipline you into a better kid! Keitaro you useless idiot, you are a burden to this family!" His Father was drunk and blinded with rage. Keitaro ran to his room, locked the door and sat in the corner of his room. The words of his father kept repeating themselves in his head.

**End of flashback.**

Those words she said, normally it was nothing, but today, something in me snapped. I quickly gathered up my things and my books. I headed for the door and caught Kitsune by the door as I oppened it. "Uh Keitaro its time to eat now. He he." "I'm not hungry, please tell Shinobu thanks for making dinner but I don't really feel like eating tonight." I tried to reply to herwith aslittle anger in my voice, but when Naru said those things to me, I suddenly remembered all the things they have all done to me. I kept it in for two years, but now it seems as thoughI want to let it all out. I held myself back as much as I can. I made my way to my room and shut the door.

**Kitchen**

"Um Kitsune, where is Sempai?" "He said he wasn't hungry and went to his room, he and Naru had another fight, well it was mostly Naru shouting at him." Motoko came in and overheard what Kitsune said. "That weak foolis just having another dramatic day. He's just an idiot, don't mind him, besides he probably did something to make him deserve that." "Thats just the thing Motoko, all Keitaro did was ask Naru to help him with a problem." Shinobu set the table and called Su, and Sarah to come down

**With Keitaro **

I started to pack my things into my suitcase, all my things, I striped my room until it was nothing but dust and the furniture. I took myphoto clubbook and left it on the table. I put my hat and my rain coat since it was raining outside. I had given my umbrella to Naru the last time it rained so I had no other alternative but a hat. I took my suit case and came down into the living room. As I came dow I hard Narus voice behind me. "So thats it? You were going to leave with out telling us? Its not like I mind, you've done this loads of times, go ahead and run away, we all know that your coming ba- "Shut up already Naru! I've had enough of your crap! Every single frickin day I try to help you and everyone else, I bust my ass every single minute I'm in this hell hole! I try time and time again to be nice, holding everything, all of my angerback! And you people luanch me into the air like I'm some kind of toy! Its beyond me how I'm still alive!Screw you! Forget everything we've been through! I'm leaving!" I let my anger get the better of me but I couldn't stop, I had to let my anger out some time, I can't keep it bottled up forever. Just then Motoko and and the others came in. Naru fell to her knees. "Keitaro you jerk!" She spat at me. She ran towards me and threw a punch, I simply moved to the side and dodged her punch. "Keitaro you Bastard! I will never let you do that to Naru! I'll kill you!" Motoko rushed at me with her sword. "You want to kill me? Fine!" I ran towards her and spread my arms out. As she came closer she stoped and backed away. "I can't take living here anymore, all of you abused me here, physicaly and mentaly! The only person who actually cared about me was Shinobu! I'm leaving!" I turned and and picked up my suit case. "How about our promise to each other!" I turned my head and saw Naru on her knees crying. "Naru... Its not worth going through this anymore." With that I left and headed for the train station.

----------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked it. I'll end the first chapter here.

This isKyoshiro, I bid you goodbye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to bluezone777 of the Dark Icon Writers for the constructive criticism. I am sorry to say that there may be only three or four chapters since this is one of my first stories, that and the fact my test to go into a magnet school is coming up in about three weeks. For those who flamed me, give me a break I'm new at this.This story will now be in third person.On with the story.

-----------------------------------

Keitaro had mixed feelings about his reaction to Naru's question he sat down on the bus stops bench and watched the cars pass by. "..._This is it. Keitaro you got what you wanted. Now what?.."_ he thought, Naru's question was racing through his mind. "_Did I really mean what I said to Naru!...Yeah, I did. I can't believe I wasted three years of my life, trying to get into Tokyo University just so I can get in with a girl who only thinks of me as some perverted, skirt chasing moron who can't solve a frickin math problem!" _His anger was overwhelming him, he couldn't hold his anger back any longer.Keitaro heard the bus and stood up, only to bump into a large figure. "Give me your wallet kid!" said the large man pointing a gun to Keitaro's chest. Keitaro slowly backed away. "I don't have anything in my wallet but a train ticket, and some change." said Keitaro hoping for the man to put his gun away. "Then I guess I'll just shoot ya!" He shot Keitaro on his arm, and missed his chest only by a few inches. The shot was loud and it rang through out the street. The police cars sirens soon came after. Keitaro couldn't stay awake much longer, he fainted as the cops gunned down the man.

**The next day**

Keitaro woke up in an empty hospital room. He sat up and winced at the pain from his right arm. He looked at the door and saw the nurse. "Oh good you finally woke up" She said placing a tray of food next to him. "Excuse me ma'am. I remember getting shot on the arm but. Who brought me here?" Keitaro asked while he took the cup of coffee. "Oh some young lady who had dark brown hair with a turtle on her head. I think she's in the lobby right now with seven other girls. Would you like me to send them up?" Keitaro put down his cup of coffee. He didn't answer he just grunted and the nurse took it as a sign of approvement. "All right dear, I'll send them right up." she said and she left the room. A few minutes later the door swung open and the girls ran through, they rushed toward Keitaro and stared at him with sadness and pain in their eyes. Naru was in the back, she kept her distance from Keitaro, and she tried to keep her eyes from meeting his. Motoko raised her hand and slapped Keitaro. "You bastard! You ran away without a trace and got yourself shot! You got us all worried! Even Sarah was worried about you! You selfi- "Cut the frickin crap Motoko! I'm surprised that any of you actually care about me! The only one who didn't ridicule me or send me on my way to the moon was Shinobu! She actually cared about me. I was working my self to death! Literally! I worked until my hands were bleeding and my body was on the verge of falling apart from trying to do everything I can so you all have a roof over your head!" Keitaro nearly screamed with his voice now full of hate and sorrow. Motoko took a step back and took a seat with the rest of the girls. All the words that Keitaro said were true. The girls noticed the cuts on his hands. Su, Shinobu, Naru, and Motoko hung their heads low. Tears ran down Shunobu's face. "I'm...So.. I'm...Keitaro, I'm sorry." Naru managed to choke out before tears broke out from her eyes. The door opened and the doctor walked in, "Ahh Mr.Urashima, your family is here, good. It seems you have many sisters eh? Ha-ha." The doctor said as he looked through his paper work. Keitaro just shrugged and forced a smile on his face. "Wow Mr. Urashima, I've got to be honest with you, I took an x-ray of your body and, it seems that you have many bones that were bent, internal bleeding, muscles that were cut and torn from the fiber. Mr.Urashima you are a very lucky man. It seems that you have an ability that constantly heels any injuries that you have on your body, at first I thought that you were a gang member at first since you had many injuries that seemed to be caused by blunt objects, like bats or blocks of wood. I even saw injuries that can only be cause by blades or even missiles. Its beyond me that your even alive, are you in the army or something?...Ahh yes, but now to the point, It seems your ''Immortality'' as the staff calls it, is draining away your energy day by day, and its seems you are under allot of stress. Your stress triggers emotions that you have experienced allot in the past. Those emotions cause your body to stop normal bodily actions that make you feel you're in near death situations." The doctor stopped talking for a breath of air. "I'll leave you all now." The doctor left as soon as he took Keitaro's tray of food.

As everyone left one by one Keitaro took his glasses and when Naru got up he spoke. "Naru... I'd like to have a word with you. Please." Naru stopped halfway from the door. She turned around and walked slowly towards the chair next to him and sat down. "Naru, I want to ask you a question...

Okay I'll end it there, if you guys want Shinobu with Keitaro, or someone else. tell me in your reviews. Kyoshiro.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanashimi.

Man it's been a while huh? Well everyone it's me Kyoshiro. I'm back and ready to update!. Well I can't really explain how I've been gone for so long. I've been addicted to DeviantArt for a while now. I'll tell you what my account is soon...

So enjoy chapter 3

"Naru…why….why?"

"Keita-

"Naru! Please….answer me… why? Why do you always do this to me?"

"Keitaro….I'm so sorry.. I don't know the answer to that question…"

"So that's it? You expect me to just forget all the times I've dealt with your punches? Your, words?...They hurt me more that anything, your words hurt the most."

"Keitaro…

The room was quiet. Neither of them made a sound, the tension was unfathomable.

Keitaro sat up and got off the bed, his arm in a sling, bumped into the bed rail, he winced at the pain and shook it off. He feebly walk toward Naru and sat down next to her on the chair beside hers.

"Naru…I know I may not be the perfect guy like Seta, but why did you do this to me? Do you hate me? Is that it? Is that why you've done this to me?"

Naru sat there for a moment in silence, and then she slowly opened her mouth to speak.

"Keitaro…I was scared… Scared that you'd make me choose…I love Seta and I love you too… I can't understand why I get this feeling when I'm near you. I have the sudden urge to do anything to stop it..."

"You're still as indecisive as ever Naru. Then tell me one thing…You put me down… My dreams, my hopes, my intention of even doing anything freely. Why?"

"Keitaro…I'm so sorry that my words hurt you… I had no idea that they damaged you so much…That the pain from the words would do this to you..."

Keitaro stood up and walked towards the window. He picked up his right arm and touched the glass. He turned and looked at Naru, he gestured for her to come. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Naru look its Tokyo University…"

He pointed to the direction of the grand establishment as its main tower stood out among the buildings in its magnificent glory.

"It's so close isn't it Keitaro…"

"And yet so far away….Naru…I want to finish this conversation in my room later. I want to tell you something that will put your mind at ease…"

"Keitaro I-

"Naru just please go…I'll be back soon I promise..."

Naru nodded and walked to the door and left the room. Keitaro Kept staring out the window keeping his eyes set on Tokyo University. He turned after a few minutes and sat on his bed. He shivered as he looked at the floor while tears flowed down to his cheeks…

"Keitaro-sempai?"

The silence was broken by a small voice behind him. He quickly dried his eyes and turned around. It was Shinobu standing by the door holding a small bag of cookies.

"Shinobu, hi.."

"Keitaro-sempai, I'm sorry about how we've all treated yo-

"Shinobu. Out of all the people in Hinata Sou you have hurt me the least, actually you've only thought of how you can help me. So please don't apologize."

"Thank you Keitaro-sempai. Keitaro-sempai I wanted to give this to you."

She handed him the cookies and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait Shinobu. Is it ok if you stay here with me? I'd like to speak with you."

"Of course Keitaro-sempai..."

She sat next to him on the bed and looked at him. He looked back; they stared at each other for quite some time till a knock on the door interrupted them. The door opened and then came in…

Cliff Hanger. R&R please


End file.
